


Matching

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: It might be the silliest thing Zeta has ever seen from Beatrix.
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/dasasweater/status/1289147413706416128?s=20 
> 
> I saw this awful sweater and I wanted to to write someone wearing it and here we are

Zeta knows by the way Beatrix skips into her cabin with a bag in her hands, that something is going to happen. Whether or not that something will be good, though, will be entirely up to Beatrix. Having just barely gotten back on the Grandcypher maybe two hours ago, Zeta herself is barely steady on her feet right now, so she's not sure if she's going to be able to handle whatever it is Beatrix has.

"Zeta, you're back! And I found something while shopping today with Djeeta," Beatrix says, trying but failing to hide her grin. "I think you might like it!"

"You went shopping but got something for me?" A small part of Zeta is touched. When she speaks, there's a hint of fondness in her voice that she can't hide. "You didn't have to—"

"What? No, it's for me."

… and just as quickly as it had come, any ounce of affection had now left. Zeta falls back down on her bed with a huff and crosses her arms. "Well, you came here to show me what you bought? After not even inviting me along?"

Beatrix freezes and slowly turns to Zeta with wide eyes. Zeta had been teasing, but now she feels bad about the guilty look that comes over Beatrix's face. On the other hand though, it's just so _easy_ to tease Beatrix that Zeta just can't help it most of the time.

"I-I told Djeeta that I was going to go shopping with her last time but then so many things happened and today was the only time we had and if I knew that you just got on the ship too I would've invited you—"

"Okay, okay, breathe, Bea!" Zeta waves her hands placatingly, smiling apologetically though she only feels a tiny ounce of it. "I'm not upset, I was just kidding."

Beatrix stares at her for several seconds before her mouth closes. She stares at Zeta for a little longer before her expression changes into a pout. "Argh! You're always teasing me like that!"

"You just make it so easy!" Zeta says with a laugh. Honestly, Beatrix really does; it's just so easy to rile her up and watch her react. It also helps how adorable Beatrix looks when she's pouting too.

"I don't want to show you what I bought then," Beatrix grumbles.

"No, wait, hold on. Show me!" Zeta springs off the bed to grab Beatrix's arm and puts on her most winning smile, the one she knows Beatrix can't resist. She can see it, the way Beatrix is still pouting but it's starting to slip the more she looks at her. "Please?" she adds.

"F-fine! Since you asked!" Beatrix's whole demeanor changes, a grin coming back to her face as she reaches into the bag. Zeta would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't a little excited; sometimes even Beatrix can find really good things too. 

"Tada!" Beatrix pulls out what looks like a sweater. She turns it to the front to show Zeta but not before she lets out a snort, failing to stop her giggling.

Zeta squints at it. Maybe she's too tired to be looking straight right now. So she squints at it harder just to make sure she's seeing right. She is, and she can't decide if this is a good or bad thing yet. "Bea, is that an actual window on the damn sweater?"

"It is!" Beatrix says, almost doubling over in laughter. "It's _so_ dumb and I couldn't stop laughing, and Djeeta told me I should get it and show you—it's just so—" Beatrix can't even finish the rest of her sentence, too busy laughing.

"I can't believe you spent money on this," Zeta says, incredulous. It's so awful. There's an actual window right between the breasts. There's even _drapes._

"Me too! Seriously, who would actually wear this?!" Beatrix says in between her laughter. For once, Zeta agrees with her. Who would even want to wear this?

"Well, why don't you wear it then?" Zeta blurts out instead.

Beatrix immediately stops laughing and looks at Zeta with wide eyes. "Bwah?"

"You bought it, so you should wear it, right?" This might just be mean but now Zeta _really_ wants to see this dumb sweater to its full potential. "Cmon, it's just the two of us in here, we're alone, so no one else is gonna see it. I wanna see how it looks on you."

Beatrix makes a lot of bewildered sounds that makes Zeta think she's suggested something even wilder like… asking Ilsa to try this on. While Zeta would love to see that, she still values her life.

"So…" Zeta starts, waiting . If Beatrix isn't going to move though, then Zeta might as well be the one to push everything together. She takes the bag from Beatrix, sets it on the floor, and pushes Beatrix toward the bed.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Oh, now Beatrix finally has her thinking back, and she's looking at Zeta with her eyes as wide as they can go.

"Wear it for me," Zeta says, fighting really hard to keep a grin from appearing on her face. She's making a really good effort in pushing back the laughter threatening to spill out too. "Please?" she adds, even leaning in a little closer. Beatrix can't really resist her when she's asking like this, especially when she can see the slight flush starting to make its way across Beatrix's face.

"O-okay, okay, fine!" Beatrix looks away and huffs, her hands clenching the sweater tighter. "But, uh, turn around first. Don't look at me."

"... hah?"

"T-turn around!"

"Wait, why?" Zeta blinks. "It isn't as if I haven't already seen you n—"

"Just do it!" Beatrix grabs Zeta's arms and turns her around. Zeta's half tempted to just turn right back, but Beatrix is already putting on the dumb thing for her, so Zeta might as well behave just this once.

With a sigh that's more fond than exasperated, Zeta turns around. She doesn't hear anything, which means Beatrix is probably checking for a few seconds just to make sure Zeta won't spin right back around. Some more seconds pass by before Zeta finally hears the rustling of clothes.

It's taking all of Zeta's willpower to just not turn right back around, but she manages to keep herself still. The last thing Zeta wants is for Beatrix to run out of the room because Zeta's teased her too many times, and then Zeta's going to have to chase her down and then there goes all the time they could've spent together instead. 

"You good, Bea?" Zeta asks when she can't hear Beatrix moving around anymore. Something like a squeak comes out of Beatrix instead, and Zeta waits for maybe two seconds before turning around.

It's ridiculous. It is the silliest and dumbest thing Zeta has ever seen.

The sweater is… actually a lot shorter than Zeta's realized. Judging by how red Beatrix's face is and how one of her hands keeps playing with the hem, it looks like Beatrix's also just realized this too. It only comes down to just above Beatrix's toned stomach, which isn't really much different from Beatrix's usual outfit… but Beatrix is wearing a different outfit now so it's a _different_ feeling.

"Looks… good." A snort comes out of Zeta before she can help herself. She looks at it again, reaches out to try to 'close' the window before it hits her exactly what Beatrix is wearing and what she's trying to do. And now she's bent over, wheezing with laughter as she's trying to control herself. "Bea, it looks so—I can't—it's so ridiculous—I just—"

Beatrix covers her chest with her arms, her face turning increasingly redder and redder. "Gah! This is awful! Why did you make me put this on?!"

 _I only asked but you still did it yourself,_ Zeta wants to point out but she's still laughing. It takes a long while for Zeta to calm herself down. When she does, she looks at Beatrix to speak—and starts laughing again.

There's the sound of a thud, and when Zeta looks up, Beatrix is on the bed now, laying down on her front as she pouts into Zeta's pillow.

Zeta quickly wipes the tears from her eyes and climbs onto the bed too. It's a sort of cramped fit, but nothing they haven't done before. She pokes Beatrix's head. "Hey, look at me, Bea."

"No." Beatrix turns her face away. Childish, but it's cute, Zeta thinks.

"Come on, why not?"

"Because you'll just laugh at me again!"

"I mean, this sweater is dumb, even you have to admit that."

"Well, yeah, okay, it is," Beatrix grumbles.

"And you were the one that bought it in the first place! What are you getting all embarrassed about?" Zeta gives her another poke on the head.

"I didn't think you'd make me wear it!"

"What, you wanted me to wear it?"

The silence Beatrix gives Zeta answers her question. Rolling her eyes, Zeta pokes Beatrix again. "Well, roll over so I can look at it again."

"No way!"

"Oh, don't be like that." Zeta waits just to see if Beatrix might change her mind, but Beatrix adamantly refuses to turn over. In that case…

Zeta's eyes roam down Beatrix's body, settling on the bare skin of her lower back. Beatrix keeps saying that Zeta's teasing her, but Zeta thinks Beatrix might just be the bigger tease in this situation. Licking her lips slightly, Zeta reaches down and runs her fingers down the skin.

"Bw—gah—" the series of noises that come out of Beatrix are such funny and awkward noises that it sounds like some other creature must have made them, but it's also so very like Beatrix. Zeta's tempted to keep going but Beatrix quickly flips over onto her back. Her face is still red though Zeta can't tell if that's because of the ticklish spot or if she's still embarrassed. Knowing Beatrix, probably both. Still makes Zeta want to keep going but she stops. 

"Good girl," Zeta says as she pats Beatrix's head and ignores the glare being sent her way. She looks down at the window on the sweater again, trying to keep her laughter at bay.

Beatrix reaches up and pulls the drapes closed, hiding the skin from sight. "You don't get to look if you're going to keep making fun of me!"

The drapes don't stay shut though, because the actual fabric is too short to stay closed and bends back open again. Beatrix narrows her eyes and tries to close them again but the same thing happens. Eventually she has to settle for putting her hand over it. "You're kidding me!"

Tears spring to Zeta's eyes as she snorts. "Bea, this is the dumbest thing I've seen you do, and that says a lot," she manages to say in between all her laughing.

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"But you know what, it doesn't look bad," Zeta continues. She tries to take Beatrix's hand away but Beatrix remains stubborn and firm, still frowning at her. "Come on, Bea, don't be like that. I think it's kind of cute."

"... cute?" Beatrix wrinkles her nose. _That's_ a cute gesture, but Zeta doesn't miss the interested glint in Beatrix's eyes now.

"Cute," Zeta repeats, a smile slowly spreading over her lips. Beatrix is still looking at her with doubt but when Zeta tugs on Beatrix's hand again, Beatrix finally lets her take it away. It always amuses Zeta, how Beatrix gets about being skeptical so she doesn't get teased again or wanting to hear more.

Zeta looks back down. There it is again, that ridiculous window. Zeta almost starts laughing but catches herself in time, the corners of her lips turning upward instead. _Why_ did Beatrix even think that buying this was a good idea? At least she didn't buy two of these dumb things. Even though they do match clothes on occasion, Zeta's not sure how to feel about wearing something like _this_ with Beatrix, no matter how much pleading Beatrix does.

"... do you really think it looks cute?" Beatrix asks.

Zeta opens her mouth, to tell Beatrix she was just kidding, but the more she looks at Beatrix, the more she sees how shy Beatrix suddenly is with that slight blush on her face… well, even Zeta can feel like she's a little too mean sometimes.

It still doesn't make Beatrix look any less ridiculous, though.

"Yeah, cute," Zeta says again, an easy smile coming to her. "But like, in a dumb way, you know? Like when you dress up a puppy with funny clothes."

"Gah! You're still making fun of me!" Beatrix turns her face away, pouting again. Zeta laughs, poking her cheek.

"I meant that as a compliment! I mean, what are you going to do, wear this out in front of other people?"

"Of course not!" Beatrix looks affronted that Zeta would even ask that.

"Good." Zeta pokes her cheek again before she lays her head down on top of the window. It's… kind of really weird, feeling the parts of the cut fabric and also Beatrix's skin acting as the 'pane' of this ridiculous thing.

"W-what are you doing, Zeta?" Beatrix sounds nervous though Zeta isn't sure why she should. It's just the two of them here, and they haven't seen each other in months even. Oh, that's why; they haven't seen each other in so long. That's why Zeta feels a little bit selfish right now, her arms wrapping around Beatrix.

"Nothing," Zeta mumbles, her voice slightly muffled by Beatrix's sweater. "You comfortable, though, Bea?"

"I'm fine!" Beatrix says in an insistent voice, as if Zeta's challenged her to be comfortable or something. Zeta wouldn't put it past Beatrix to think like that, but Beatrix reaches up and pulls free her headband and the ties in her hair, running her fingers through Zeta's hair now. Zeta closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of them. Usually, it would be the other way around, with Zeta indulging and taking care of Beatrix… but this also feels good too. Even sometimes Beatrix can read the mood too, Zeta thinks.

It's really been too long since they've had time for themselves. Beatrix would normally be rushing off, insisting on wanting to cook a meal for the both of them to enjoy together and Zeta having to pretend whatever Beatrix's just made isn't going to give her cavities. This is a nice change of pace too, though.

At the very least, Zeta's more than glad that Beatrix still seems to be in one piece, if she's fine enough to go shopping with Djeeta. She's going to have to find Eustace later, though; she's going to need to thank him for keeping Beatrix out of all the trouble that she knows Beatrix has caused him.

The feeling of Beatrix's fingers playing with her hair is too soothing though, and combined with Beatrix actually being quiet for once, Zeta finds herself drifting off. She's still tired from all the traveling, and now Beatrix is here, and being able to spend some time with Beatrix before they part on their own ways is making Zeta feel all sorts of giddiness. There's a lot of things she wants to do, like delighting in the feeling of her fingers dragging lightly along Beatrix's skin and feeling Beatrix squirm underneath her and listening to the quiet gasps she's trying to hide. Right now, though, she's already drifting off, her eyes closing as Beatrix's hands run through her hair—

"Say, Zeta, if I were to make a matching one for y—"

 _"Don't._ "


End file.
